Queen Jaydes
Biography and Role in the Storyline Queen Jaydes (pronounced Jay-dees) is the Queen of the Underwhere, the place where you go when your game ends, and she decides whether you stay in the Underwhere, or go to the Overthere, the place you go if you were good in life. She rules over the Shaydes, the people who live in the Underwhere, because their sins outweighed their good deeds. She also has helpers, or minions, called D-mans. Queen Jaydes is the wife to Grambi, the king of the Overthere. She is also the 'adoptive' mother of Luvbi. Mario first encounters Queen Jaydes when a certain Shayde will claim that she will confirm that Mario is indeed dead. When he meets her, Jaydes questions him and explains that she will weigh his sins and determine if he will be blessed with going the Overthere or cursed to the Underwhere. While trying to weigh Mario's sins, she senses a strange energy which Mario reveals to be Pure Heart.(she notes that is badly damaged) Jaydes is suspicious as to why Mario has it, but, she receives a phone call from Grambi that Luvbi is missing. Jaydes cannot search for Luvbi herself, so she asks Mario to. (The player can choose to accept or refuse the offer, but if they refuse several times, Jaydes will attack the player with lightning and condemn them to the foulest corner of the Underwhere, getting a Game Over.) When Mario accepts, she takes the Pure Heart, promising to return it when Mario returns with Luvbi. She also tells Mario that a man in green fell in the River Twyx, which you find out to be Luigi. Once you find Luvbi and Luigi you consult the Queen and she thanks you for finding Luvbi and she also gives you a now restored pure heart and sends you back to Flipside. Later once you go through the purple door you find that it leads to the Underwhere. The player returns to the queen and when Tippi asks if she has a Pure Heart for them, Jaydes informs them that the Pure Heart must remain secret, and they must ask Grambi for it. She also asks Mario and Luigi to escort Luvbi to the Overthere, mentioning a monster on the lose and thus needing someone to carry her daughter safely to Grambi. Once the player accepts her request, she creates a door for them to have acces to the staircase to the Overthere. At the end of the story, the Queen shows up in the Overthere and tells the gang that Luvbi is actually the last pure heart. They had changed her into a Nimbi and called her their daughter. Over time, Grambi and Jaydes grew to love Luvbi as if she were their real daughter, and were saddened when she was turned back into a Pure Heart. However, at the end of the game, Luvbi has mysteriously returned. Queen Jaydes expresses her gratitude to the player if they talk to her, and she assures them that when their game ends, she will tip the scales determining whether a dead person goes to the Underwhere or Overthere in their favor. Personality and characteristics Though Jaydes appears to be quite strict and intimidating, she has been shown to kind and caring on several occasions. She has been shown to be a bit on the cocky side, her fury taken out on the player if they defy her. However, she expresses her gratitude to the player when they agrees to find Luvbi, and even restores the Pure Heart and sends them back to Flipside as thanks. She regrets having Luvbi leave, and dropped all her work when she heard she came back and went to the Underwhere. She also assures the player she will tip the scales in their favor. Being ruler of the Underwhere, Jaydes also possesses several magical powers. As shown if the player defies her, Jaydes can summon lightning and transport beings into the Underwhere depths in seconds. She can also summon doors and 'portals' for the player to get to the Overthere staircase and Flipside, respectively. Jaydes's main powers, however, are being able to control life and death. She determines the fate of all dead beings, and she used this ability to restore a Pure Heart. Trivia *While Jaydes speaks in a formal tone, it is a different variety of normal than Luvbi's and Grambi's. *Likewise, though Jaydes possesses magical powers, Grambi and Luvbi apparently do not. *The name Jaydes is likely a corrupton of the female name Jade and Hades, a Greek God who rules the land of the dead like Jaydes does. Her name may also be a corruption of Jade and Shaydes, the people she rules over. However, Shaydes may also be a corruption of Hades. Category:Super Paper Mario Characters Category:Mayors Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Underwhere and the Overthere Category:Super Paper Mario